An Unpredictable Turn of Events Alternative Ending
by LasersAndSpikes
Summary: Here's an alternative ending to the first chapter of the fic of the same name. This time Megamind stays to prove to Roxanne how unpredictable he can be.


**OK, so here's an alternative ending to the first chapter of "An Unpredictable Turn of Events".**

**I initially wanted to go down this route from the start, but geeky fist-pump Megamind seemed much more canon. This is basically how the night would've occurred if he'd been able to pluck up the courage to actually stay.**

**And confident Megamind is hot, so... Yeah...**

* * *

He was about to leave when she screamed out his name with lust. A devilish smirk spread across his lips as he strode across the small distance of the balconette, swinging the doors open. "You called?"

He was met with a shriek as the reporter quickly tore the sheets from the end of the bed to cover herself. Though she didn't believe at this moment in time that there was any dignity she could claw back.

"How delightfully _wicked_ Miss Ritchi that you should constantly turn down my offer of 'evil queen', when in reality-" and a small alarm clock suddenly hit him in the face.

"Get out!" she stammered.

"Oh ho ho, you're going to have to do better than that, my dear. You screamed for me, so I'm assuming there was something you wanted? No? Take your time, _I have all night..._" a filthy grin was now stretching wide on his blue lips, and Roxanne suddenly felt a jolt between her legs when she saw the points of his canines gleaming back at her.

The reporter had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. She was usually in charge of the situation, especially where Megamind was concerned. Roxanne always had a hold of the reigns, even during kidnappings. But there was something so different about him, and being here, ashamed, sweaty, and at his mercy, she realised how much this side of him was actually turning her on.

"We're all allowed to indulge in fantasies, Megamind. You of all people should know that." she responded, trying to look disinterested.

"And aren't you lucky yours just happened to be passing by?" Her breath hitched at the sultry deep tone in his voice, "I _was_ going to take you back to the lair. I had so many diabolical plans for you, Miss Ritchi. So many evil designs." With every word he was taking a step closer, until he loomed above her from the side of the bed. "So many dastardly intentions..."

Roxanne then noticed something. As confident as his demeanour was, as cocky his expression, and as tantalising his smirk, his eyes would always give him away. The villain's eyebrows were resting in an evil arch, but the eyes beneath glowed back in kindness. It was then that she realised he would never do anything against her will, and that if she asked him to stop, he would without hesitation.

The logical part of her brain was telling her to end this charade now, and give him his marching orders. But it was silenced quickly by a mostly unused section in her mind that was now telling her to reach up, grab his face, and kiss his giant brains out.

Which is exactly what she did.

She saw the blue man's electric eyes widen, and then flutter closed in pleasure. She felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards, no doubt in his stupid trademark grin, and then she felt the neatly trimmed hairs on his chin tickle her own. Her arousal increased 6-fold, and the hands that rested on the sides of his face then came down to grasp his shoulders, pulling him slowly down with her.

She felt his arms wrap around her, as he deepened the kiss. His mind told him it was now or never, and so he began to coax at her lips with his tongue. To his amazement she granted entry almost immediately, and he found himself engaging in a breathtaking battle of tonsil-tennis with his favourite kidnappee. Her delicious mouth, and sweet tongue were clouding his mind, and he found himself suddenly at her mercy, as she began to guide him underneath her. This just wasn't going to do at all, he thought and shifted his position so that he was once again the dominant party. If he was going to keep up this farce of confidence, he was going to have to take the lead.

She felt the villain abruptly shift, and he was on top of her in a split second once again, now holding her hands to her sides, and devouring her mouth greedily. Her legs instinctively came up to wrap around his slim waist as he nibbled and nipped at her mouth with those torturous teeth.

Her actions stunned him for a moment causing him to end the kiss. He hid his surprise by leaning down and whispering into her ear, "Oh, you've been waiting a long time for this, haven't you?" causing the reporter to shudder beneath him. The noise of her ragged intake of breath was like music to his ears, and he felt himself perk up within the tight confines of his pants. "So have I..." And he ground his hips suddenly against hers eliciting a deep groan from the reporter.

"You fucking tease..." she mewled, and he did it again causing her to squeal. She looked up at him with those big, blue beautiful glassy eyes, and he once again found himself completely at her mercy. How could one human do all this to him? A primal part of his brain was urging him to split her open, and devour her whole; to ride her until they were both raw, and a sweaty tangle of pink and blue limbs. The very thought was adding to his increasingly hardening erection. Time to take the lead again. Megamind was used to having what he wanted taken away without so much as a warning, so he was going to indulge now, and ask questions later.

"Just tell me what you want, Roxanne," and she found herself taken aback, he'd never used her first name in all the years he kidnapped her, "I'll do anything." and with that her heart melted a little.

She pulled him closer with her thighs, and their lips were barely touching as her breath whispered over him, "I want you to fuck me. With your mouth." she didn't mean for it to come out as authoritatively as it did, so she added, "Please?"

He felt himself swelling to attention at that last word, and a sudden idea came to him. "Beg me."

Roxanne could feel herself becoming more and more wet, but this was ridiculous. Suddenly the idea of begging to her captor didn't seem as farfetched as it once had. "Please, Megamind. Please go down on me. I need you-"

Before she could even finish the last word his gloved hands were tearing the soaked panties down and over her hips, before repositioning himself once again between her strong milky thighs. It was then he began to kiss her again, but not on her mouth. His lips began at her collar bone, leaving feather light pecks across her soft flesh as he got lower, and lower. In no time at all he was administering tender kisses to her stomach, and then the insides of her thighs. She spread her legs instinctively, allowing him full access, and was shocked when she felt his breath tickling against her folds. This new confident Megamind was something she could get used to.

He suddenly stopped to begin pulling of his gloves, he wanted so desperately to feel her with his own hands, but one of hers shot out to stop him. "Gloves on, mister..."

He found himself grinning again, "Ah, kinky, aren't we? If only I'd known all those times I tied you up you were secretly getting off on it!" his sharp canines glinting back at her. "Oh we could've had so much fun." He gave her knee a squeeze, and she gasped. "And so responsive! I'm going to have a lot of fun with you..."

Before she could muster up a sufficient quip he had dove straight in, and was now lapping at the hot pool of wetness inside her. She arched her back, and her hips pulled him closer, his nose now rubbing slightly against her clit.

Roxanne was in disbelief. Here she was in her apartment being tongue fucked by the resident super villain, and she couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be.

She let her head hit the pillow as one of her hands found itself resting on the back of his neck, ushering him closer. Deeper. His goatee scratching against her lips was beginning to drive her insane, and she began babbling. "Oh yes, tongue fuck me, Megamind... Oh god, yes..."

The blue man's ego was twice it's usual size, and with every positive remark he could feel his pride swell. Roxanne Ritchi, the woman of his dreams was moaning out his name. In ecstasy no less! The very thought was enough to make him giddy, but he focussed his mind on the task at hand. Or rather at tongue.

He stopped his ministrations, (causing a disgruntled moan from the reporter) to instead slide a finger into her hot slit. Her back arched again, at a much more acute angle, and he felt her walls clench around him. The feeling was beyond exquisite, and after giving her a little time to adjust to the leathery invader, he started probing her, in and out, in and out. Her breath came out in little ragged puffs, and in no time at all she was moaning again. "Oh yes, fuck me, fuck me!"

When it was time to pump his finger back in, he found himself adding a second one. Her sudden shrieks caught him off guard, and he wondered if he'd taken it too far, when her hand came to grasp his wrist, pulling it closer, as if making sure he wouldn't stop.

Something inside told him to start beckoning his fingers, and he was rewarded with another lust filled groan. He continued for a while in this fashion, sometimes changing the pace to keep her on her toes. Which he discovered, to his delight, were now curling.

The same part of his brain now told him that his thumb should be doing something, and after stroking her with it a few times, another squeal told him he'd hit the jackpot. The tip of his thumb circled lazily over the little bundle of nerves, as the two digits inside began to scissor.

Roxanne could literally feel herself quaking under his attentions, and her hips began to thrust up into his hand with more urgency. The look on her face signalled that she was about to reach her peak, and he sped up his actions; the thrusts of his fingers becoming more and more violent.

Roxanne didn't seem to mind, in fact she encouraged him. "Harder! Faster! Yes.. YES! NNNGGG! MEGAMIND!" Her body went through a series of spasms ranging from slight to severe, and he felt her walls squeeze his fingers so tightly, that his first thought was to wonder how delicious it would feel around his now engorged cock.

He'd forgotten about his own discomfort for some time now. His main aim had been to bring the reporter to climax, and now that had been accomplished, the tightness of his trousers was becoming more and more evident.

"Screaming my name? A fella could get used to this..." And he reached up to plant his lips on hers once again. Roxanne could taste herself on his tongue, and the sudden urge to sample his flavours surfaced. She wanted nothing more right now than to slide his hard length into her mouth, and suckle it until he came hard and fast.

The time for subtlety was long gone, and Roxanne let one of her hands slide from his shoulder to the bulge in his pants. She was rewarded with a gasp as his hips bucked into her soft palm; she let her fingers tickle across the second skin of his bodysuit, and he all but whined.

She then understood his sudden confidence. Having someone like this, at your mercy, and hearing them make these sounds was like some kind of drug. She now felt like the most important woman in the world; Megamind, the biggest thorn in the city's side was here, quite literally in her hands, making the most arousing, almost pleading noises as her fingertips danced over his crotch. "Oh Miss Ritchi..."

_'Miss Ritchi, eh?'_ She wondered. He had been only too happy to call her Roxanne but a moment ago. He wasn't submitting already, was he? The thought alone was enough to bring her out of her post-orgasmic stupor and shift her mind back into gear.

If he wanted to submit, she was going to let him. The thought of riding him crossed her mind, and with it a rush of blood surged through her still tender folds, leaving her feeling plump and tender.

"How do I get this thing off, big boy?" She smirked, and to her surprise he blushed back, his mask of confidence now completely lost.

"..I- Uhhm." Even in the dark of her room, she could still make out his expression of intense embarrassment. Her hand stroked him again, and she heard the breath hitch in his throat.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." And with her other hand she pulled him back down to the mattress, now resting on his hip beside her. "So, is there a zipper?"

He blanched again, his cheeks looking more and more dark, "Yes... on the back..." and she began to unfasten the spiked mantle around his shoulders before throwing it into a corner of the room along with his cape. She snaked an arm around to the back of his neck, and her fingertips briefly came into contact with the sensitive skin eliciting another gasp from the villain. His gloved hands came up to grasp her shoulders, and she could feel him trembling now.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked. He merely shook his head with a slight smile.

"The high collars are there for a reason..." His cheeks flushing almost painfully. Ah. Now it made sense. She'd unwittingly located one of his erogenous zones. A devilish thought crossed her mind, and she let her fingernails scrape slightly against the hint of vertebrae she could feel; his hips thrust against her, and he let out a low moan. "Temptress..."

Roxanne bit her lip coquettishly and raised an eyebrow, she'd now located the zip and began to slowly pull it down until it stopped at the small of his back. Her hand then slid under the leathery bodysuit to cup his rear end, causing another pant of shock to burst through his lips. His eyes were wide now, and the reporter found herself dumbfounded. He'd been so confident up until now. Was she going too fast? "Megamind, I can stop if you want. I can understand you might be a bit weird about the girl being the dominant one, but-" Before she was able to finish, he silenced her with his lips.

Breaking away he replied, "I have no problem whatsoever with you asserting your dominance. In fact I prefer it..." his cheeks flushing an impossible shade of purple. "But I'm not human, and it's almost like you've forgotten-"

It was Roxanne's turn to shut him up now, and they shared an entirely new kind of kiss; a kiss that seemed to communicate to the villain how unfounded his fears actually were. Roxanne wouldn't be giving him a kiss this tender unless she actually meant it. It was the best thing about the reporter, her honesty.

Her hands gripped the opened sides of his suit and began to slowly peel it back, all the while suckling softly on his lower lip. She pulled the clothing from his arms, and his gloves also followed. She had always imagined the rest of him being just as blue as his head, but never before had she ever had the chance to see it. His torso was thin, but far from gangly. He had much leaner musculature than humans, but there was still some there. There wasn't even the smallest hint of a 6-pack, just a soft, slightly curved belly that she wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress. He had the cutest navel she'd ever seen, and two tiny dark nubs of skin on his chest, now perking up from the cool air in the room. It was then that Roxanne noticed that the door to her balconette was still open.

She guided him softly onto his back, and straddled his hips before leaning down to take one of his nipples into her mouth. He mewled as one of his blue hands came to rest in her hair. He really loved her hair.

She shifted slightly, now on her knees and pulling the rest of his bodysuit past his thighs, stopping when she got to his boots, which she feverishly began to unlace. Once the bodysuit and shoes were off she laughed out loud when she registered what looked like Batman's face on his underwear. She stopped immediately at his pained expression.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry... But Batman underoos? _Seriously?_" She bit her lip and grinned.

"I'll have you know it's hard to find sufficient underclothes in my size."

"You are so fucking cute; I could eat you up." She began peeling them down his slim hips, and discarded them with a flick over her shoulder.

There he was. Naked. In Roxanne Ritchi's apartment. In her _bedroom_ no less. And he had a massive erection. He eased up a bit when he realised she hadn't ran out of the room screaming. That at least was a comfort. He then realised how hungry the look in her eyes was as she stared between his legs.

"I think it's about time I paid you back for that mind-blowing orgasm. Don't you think?"

He tried to reply, but the words just weren't coming. His mind had drawn a complete blank, and all he could do was nod as a feeble squeak passed his lips.

She mirrored his earlier actions kissing from his neck all the way down to his thighs, pausing to drink in the delicious sounds he was making. Her tongue flicked out to tickle the inside of his thigh, and she felt him shudder. His cock was now twitching, and a dew-like pearl of precum oozing from the tip. It was time to put him out of his misery.

She took the slightly purpling organ in one hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Ready..?"

"Yes!" He gasped, and without further hesitation she leaned in to kiss the tip. Roxanne let her tongue roll over the slit in circles as his musky flavour entered her mouth. She then pulled the entire tip in with a suck, and proceeded to lap at it dangerously.

Megamind could feel himself already approaching the edge, and his free hand fisted the sheets under him as his hips involuntarily began to jut into the reporter's face. His other hand had found it's way back in her hair, as he felt her fingers close around the shaft slightly, giving him yet another squeeze before rubbing up and down the length. Every muscle in his body seemed to be tightening, and stars flashed across his field of vision as he moaned her name. "Oh, Roxanne..."

Hearing her name dripping off his lips with such lust, she couldn't stop herself from taking his whole cock into her mouth. Her lips pressed against the base, and her tongue made rough, strong licks, driving him further and further.

His hand held her flush against him as his hips bucked up into her mouth, over and over. There was a sudden ringing in his ears, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he shuddered violently underneath her. He came, filling her mouth with hot, thick, milky streams. In embarrassment his first thought was to pull away, but she held him by the hips, milking the last few drops with her expert mouth. "Oh, Roxanne..." he moaned again.

She then crawled up to lay on him, both their legs entwined, and pressed her mouth against his. The mixture of tastes was even better than Megamind had imagined; her delicate yet fragrant flavour on top of his own salty leather-like musk. It drove him wild.

Their tongues battled for dominance for a while until they both gave in, simply basking in the pleasure. When they broke Megamind was the first to speak, "That offer for 'evil queen' is still open..." his lips stretching in a devilish smirk once more.

Roxanne found herself thinking that the idea didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

**And there we have it!  
I wrote this all in one sitting, and I have to say I had to pause a few times from the sheer amount of smut!**

**I really hope you all enjoyed it!**

**(This time I gave him nipples. Mostly just to please myself, but only a few days after writing the 2nd chapter to the original fic did I see the screepcap that had nips. Yeah, guess who feels like a boob right now? That's right, me! XD)**

**I'm still really new to smut, so I hope I did good! (Let me know!)**


End file.
